Initial D: Third Stage
Initial D: Third Stage is a 2001 anime movie. It is the fourth instalment in the anime adaptation of the Initial D manga. It covers from chapter 146 to 156 and from 159 to 185 (volumes 14 to 17). Battles # Takumi Fujiwara vs Kyoichi Sudo (Rematch) # Takumi Fujiwara vs Kai Kogashiwa # Takumi Fujiwara vs Miki (Rescuing Natsuki) # Takumi Fujiwara vs Ryosuke Takahashi (Rematch) Plot With the final year of High School fastly approaching Takumi and Itsuki recall on how the AE86 undergone changes while Natsuki watches Takumi from a corner wall, overhearing their conversation. Later at work, Iketani, Kenji and others reminisce on Takumi's successes in his past races. Ryosuke Takahashi pulls up for refuelling and invites Takumi to see him after work, much to their surprise. Later that night, Ryosuke invites Takumi to join his new racing team he's building up with Keisuke. After witnessing his races and being defeated by him, his racing techniques would be of good asset to his team but he too will teach him more on what there is to know about racing. But he also needs to teach him things that he would need to learn on his own as he is relying too much on winning and his technique because one day he will run into a brick wall. The team will run for one year before he retires from the street racing scene. Takumi then drives back home. The next morning at school he told Itsuki about his invitation which excites him but Takumi remained undecided. Itsuki pressures Takumi to join after all the victories he clenched. Meanwhile at lake Akina, bad memories from his unofficial defeat by Team Emperor leader Kyoichi Sudo in Akagi from the engine failure disturbed him. Takumi asks Ryosuke where he can find him for a rematch. Ryosuke informs Takumi his home course is located in Irohazaka in Nikko but also warns him it won't be easy for him. Takumi later drives to Nikko to challenge Sudo. Various members of Team Emperor were shocked to see him come by and shocked about hearing the monstrous power Eight-Six's new engine. Seiji gets notified that Takumi is on his way to the main base. Takumi pulls up and Kyoichi realised the engine was fixed. He then recalls to Takumi what he told him back in Akagi on rematching him once he gets a better car. Takumi responds that the Eight-Six isn't the same as how he last time raced it and asked if he will finally accept his challenge. Kyoichi agrees to it. In the starting line Kyoichi gives Takumi a handicap that he will lead while he follows him. If Takumi were to maintain his lead after passing 3 bridges then he wins but if he overtakes him then he loses in which he finds unfair. Kyoichi dismisses Takumi's disagreement believing he is insulting him thinking he is holding back on him and he can argue about it after the race. Seiji believes Kyoichi easily has the advantage being the god of his home course. Takumi then starts to lead. Kyoichi realised the power differences is compared to how he raced him last time. But dismisses that regardless and has more horsepower. Back at the Takahashi residence Keisuke was informed by Ryosuke on Takumi re-matching Sudo. Keisuke asked if he was out for revenge. Ryosuke explained he was out to prove something and Keisuke asked if Takumi will have a chance against him with the new engine. Ryosuke explains about the engine is detuned for street use and its from a Group A touring car engine that is Naturally Aspirated which would even the odds on Kyoichi's misfiring system. Meanwhile in Irohazaka, Takumi is shocked he is tailgating him but he focused more on efforts in order to win. The first of the 3 bridges has been crossed and Takumi still retains his lead. Kyoichi will make his move at the third bridge believing the optical illusion will cause Takumi to slow down. However Takumi sees through it and pedals his car at full speed with Kyoichi in fear that he is overspeeding and might get himself killed. But Takumi confidently turns the Eight-Six effortlessly and Kyoichi slows down failing to counterattack. Kyoichi later discusses with Takumi how he was able to speed through that last bridge. Takumi tells him that is in his ability to see through and going for it. Kyoichi believed if it was the old engine it would not have been able to nail that turn on the last bridge. He calls it a weird car that no one would master overnight but regardless gives praise to the newly reborn Eight-Six. Takumi is amazed, Sudo admits defeat and drives off. Takumi is glad he won but didn't feel victorious and calls it a tie. The following morning Bunta asked Takumi why he came home late and told him he was out in Nikko and after the race it he will eventually get challenged. Bunta was okay with it as long as he arrives in on time for his usual delivery runs. On his way on his delivery drive Keisuke unexpectedly appears. Takumi exits his car and sees Keisuke. Keisuke was quickly informed of his victory against Kyoichi. He explains his goals he will accomplish on his brother's new race team after he realises his brother's dreams after disbandment and he will defeat Takumi once its over. But the rematch between the two is postponed to get the team together and hopes Takumi will find his answer to the invitation. Later that day Bunta takes the Eight-Six for a spin in Akina and a driver in an SW20 noticed it was Akina's Eight-Six stunned by the skills. The next day after school Takumi was in town on his way home seeing Natsuki working in her part time job at Fast Hamburger. While waiting for the traffic lights to change he reminisces his memories with her before the lights change. Takumi crosses and Natsuki unexpectedly saw him. Back at the gas station the SW20 driver is revealed to be Kai Kogashiwa the son of Bunta's once fierce rival Ken Kogashiwa who pulls up for refuelling. Takumi arrives to begin his shift, fills up Kai's father's car and was challenged since he defeated his original target Kyoichi Sudo after recently defeating Seiji Iwaki. Takumi accepts and was asked by Kai if it was he whom he drove past him the other day in which Takumi denied. The next day after school finished, Natsuki begged for Takumi to stop avoiding her and tries to ask him out. Takumi declines coldly. Later back at the tofu shop, Takumi asks Bunta for some advice on how to win after revealing his rival to be a son of his once fierce rival. Bunta tells him the opponent should not be taken lightly but the dried Autumn leaves would be the answer. Takumi, Iketani and Kenji then make their way to Irohazaka. The Rotary Brothers (Ryosuke and Keisuke) too unexpectedly turned up to spectate the battle between the two Toyota's. The countdown begins and both cars launch off with incredible speed. Takumi lead the race at first. However according to Kyoichi the lines are what will determine the winner. Kai Kogashiwa whom is an ex-cart driver will use his left foot for braking while he uses his right foot on the accelerator to push the load forward while his left foot is on the brake to prevent understeer. That advantage Kai specialises allows him to corner at full speed. All that worries Iketani and Kenji but hopeful for Takumi to win or finish the race without injury. Kai finds the race difficult with the dry leaves and tries his best to avoid them to prevent skidding out. Takumi adapts his strategy to enter the rear tires earlier to prevent skidding out. However Kai saw he is aiming for the leaves since sloppy roads are easier to drift on. As the battle continues Takumi has a feeling Kai is up to something. Kai then makes his move on the 33rd corner and cuts the corner inside sending his car airborne overtaking Takumi. Kyoichi assures victory is certain for him but Ryosuke points out like in the past races if you pass your opponent early the opponent will have time to recover and studying your opponents moves to come up a strategy. Kai pulls further on the jumps until Takumi effortlessly visualised Kai on his 4th jump and copied his tactic to get closer shocking Kai of his adaptability. At a bar, Yuichi and Bunta go out for a drink and he thought he put Takumi at a disadvantage. Bunta explains clearly that the only way for him to win was to make his move near the first bridge. Ken believes Takumi will be the one to lose this time. Takumi is amazed at Kai's skills and faster at entertaining the corners. He saw himself at a disadvantage until he recalls what his dad told him about the dry leaves piling up on the first bridge that gives enough space for the two cars but a tight squeeze at the same time. Takumi realised what he meant and gutter runs near the first bridge enabling him to slingshot alongside Kai. Both cars go side by side. And then on the final bridge, both cars go airborne and Kai slips out undamaged before the finish line with Takumi winning the battle. Kyoichi then realised what Takumi is capable of and sees why Ryosuke sees promise in him and believes he can be greater than his once rival. Takumi and Kai vowed to race each other again someday. Characters In order of appearance: #Natsuki Mogi #Itsuki Takeuchi #Takumi Fujiwara #Koichiro Iketani #Yuichi Tachibana #Kenji #Keisuke Takahashi #Takeshi Nakazato #Shingo Shoji #Mako Sato #Sayuki #Ryosuke Takahashi #Kyoichi Sudo #Seiji Iwaki #Bunta Fujiwara #Kai Kogashiwa #Natsuki Mogi #Papa (Flashback) #Ken Kogashiwa #Miki #Kenta Nakamura #Hiroshi Fumihiro Cars In order of appearance: # Nissan Silvia K's (S13) # Mazda efini RX-7 Type R (FD3S) # Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (BNR32) (Flashback) # Honda Civic SiR-II (EG6) (Flashback) # Nissan SilEighty (Flashback) # Mazda SAVANNA RX-7 ∞ III (FC3S) # Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86) # Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III GSR (CE9A) # Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV RS (CN9A) # Toyota MR2 G-Limited (SW20) # W210 Mercedes-Benz E300 (Flashback) # Nissan 180SX Type II (RPS13) # Toyota Celica GT-Four (ST205) Music # Gamble Rumble - m.o.v.e # Fly To Me To The Moon & Black - The Spiders From Mars # Speed Lover - Speedman # Crazy Night - Boys Band # Crazy For Love - Dusty # If You Wanna Stay - Norma Sheffield # Max Power - Dr.Love Feat. D.Essex # Strike On - M.o.v.e # Street Of Fire - Dave McLoud # Kiss Me Goodbye - Michael Beat # Jirenma - Every Little Thing # The Race Is Over - Dave Rodgers Differences between the anime and manga *Placeholder Trivia * Like in Second Stage, Takumi once again couldn't accept victory over Team Emperor after defeating Sudo. * During the time Takumi reminisces his memories with Natsuki, her bikinis are light blue. In the actual episode of First Stage she actually wore a yellow bikini. * It is implied that Kyoichi ended his rivalry against Ryosuke when he pulls up at his home course where he greets him politely and allowed him to do as he pleases when he came to spectate the Eight-Six and SW20 battle. * In the flashback the Myogi battle with Kenta Nakamura wasn't shown. * During the flashback a spelling error was shown on Ryosuke Takahashi. It was spelt as "Ryosuke Takahasi". * Ryosuke never wore a sweater during his battle with Takumi but he did during the flashback. * They never mentioned on Takumi defeating Seiji after how they recall of his arrogance during the time the Emperors invaded Akina. Site Navigation 42 Category:Initial D: Third Stage Category:Initial D